


Legend

by ransoms_sweater_holes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Bruce Banner, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Reader, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes
Summary: A/n- this is my first abo fic so I appreciate any feedback you can give me ♡Exiled reader is searching for sanctuary and is found be someone unexpectedly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	1. Legend 1

Legend

Alpha Bucky x omega reader  
WARNINGS- a/b/o dynamics, some violence and smutty stuff later on  
Word count-1626  
Masterlist

The cold was seeping into your bones again, you needed to find a place to stay. Safety. You had been exiled from camp ten nights ago. No map, little supplies, but you couldn't stay there. Clearing your mind you take a big breath. Fear. Agony. Pain. Death. You smell it all and run for it. The snow had soaked your clothes and boots. Your hair frozen to you. The wind was howling, making it hard to see. Your breath steamed out while you ran and around the pine trees. A dark grey building comes into view towering over the crushed trees surrounding it.

Crouching down you take a deeper breath and listen closely. No heart beats, no scent. Just the smell of stale cold metal and mildew. Perfect. The door in the front was rusted shut, but the back entrance wedged open. The vines doing the hard work. Just enough for you to slip inside. Without the wind your feet felt heavier. Exhaustion and sleep deprivation were weighing on you. After blocking the door, you find the nearest room and begin making a fire.

Tearing files apart you set them alight with an old strike lighter. A few pages caught your attention though. They were logs of Omega's heats, who they mated with and who died. Fucking sick bastards. You added the books instead of files and went to collect more materials to burn. Searching for clothes or blankets as well. When you return you strip and hang your clothes all torn and weathered. A jacket separated your bare butt from the concrete floor. You found an older blanket and some ripped shirts and added that to the floor, specifically placing them. The fire grew to a comfortable size and you tried to catch some sleep. 

A chill awoke you from a terrible dream or a memory. You can't remember what is and isn't. Everything jumbled together like a stain glass window. Broken parts shoved in to the frame. Your head was aching again and you search for your satchel. A mortar and pestle, leaves whose names you can't pronounce and a purple pepper with red stems. Just as your mother had shown you, you stir gently at first and work the ingredients together. All essentials to keep your headache and heat away. At least until you were safe.

Like you'll ever be safe. You mixed the herbs into freezing water, gulping it quickly to avoid the taste. Made that mistake once and everything after for a month was sour. Checking your bag you realized that your food supply was running low though, you needed to loot anything you could find in this place. So, standing stretching you set off into the cold building, hoping for lunch.

Bucky listened as Steve and Nat argued about the mission. Thirty minutes and a few pencils broken, a chair, and Sam making nasty jokes was all he needed to snap. "Hey!" Everyone turned to the pissed off Alpha. "We are gonna draw straws. Everything will be fair and we won't be bitching and waiting for so long." A calm scent wafted into the room, the other alphas okay with this decision. 

Rhodey gathered everyone around explaining, "Whomever gets the short straws hits the Russian compound. No take backs. The one with the blue tip stays behind here and does paperwork. The others head to the middle east to settle things out there. Some bombing went off and everyone is losing their minds."

Nat pulled first and growled, baring her teeth. "Fuck me. Looks like I'll need a new pair of snow boots. " she sauntered off rage spewing behind her. Sam, Steve and Clint pulled middle east, all very happy of course. Two straws left and Wanda gestured to Buck to go next. Pulling the straw he grimaced. He slammed his fist into the table and replied, "Well this will be fun. Which one of you want to trade?" Sam laughed and chuckled, "hell nah man. You heard rhodey, no take backs!" 

Bucky punched through the table and threw it. Tensions rising in the room. The anger palpable. "THAT IS MOHAGONY!" Clint laughed and Steve raised his eye brows when he understood the reference. With a huff Bucky left the conference room to ready himself for the mission. It was simple and clean. The only problem? It was in the fucking cold and Bucky and cold do not mix. He grabbed his pack meeting up with Nat on the quinjet. "Relax Barnes, I'll fly first. Get some shut eye." He couldn't. She rolled her eyes and played music, trying to avoid pissing him off.

You had searched two floors and alas everything you found was spoilt. In the lab you found warmer dryer clothes that you slipped into. Warm wool scratching your skin. A mirror spied your disheveled appearance. Hair matted and knotted. Face covered in dirt. It didn't matter though, your fate was chasing you. No time to clean up and be pretty. Pulling a metal tray, you find an unopened candy bar, two mints and a caramel. No hint of poison, you pop the mint in and kept searching. You were far away from any place safe. 

Turning into the bathroom, the walls began to shake. Violent screeching echoed and you cower. Fear scent enveloping you, shaking your head to snap out of it. No time to be to be scared. Must run or fight. You lower yourself in to the corner, missing the warmth of your nest downstairs. Panting, you pick up the scent of the two alphas. Fuck.

Bucky strode nonchalantly through the front door. The rust had been no problem for him. Although it did shake the walls quite a bit. Nat rolled her eyes and marched forward. Looking through papers and scanning some. Bucky was turning the corner when he froze. "Jesus, tell me you smell that." Confused, Nat walked over to him and inhaled. "All I smell is your stinky ass and mold. Come on." Instead of walking with Nat, Bucky walked towards the back door. A small nest and burnt out fire was resting against a corner in the furthest room. Herbs, a grinder of some sort. 

He followed the scent and it grew stronger the more steps he climbed. He didn't realize he was running until sweat dripped past his brow. Where is she? His loud feet echoed in the hallways, carrying through out the building. He could smell your anxiety, your worry. He needed to hurry and get to you. Running into the doorway he froze. A woman rocked in place, arms wrapped around her. Lips chattering and purple. "What are you?" The alpha had his eyes on you and the excitement was too much. Fainting Bucky caught you, the warmth permeating in to your skin.

He curled your body in his, running his hand over your arms to try and sooth you. Nat came into the room, "What's the commoti-." Her eyes snapped to the girl held against Bucky's chest. She walks forward to help but a snarl ripped from Bucky's throat. "Easy, Just want to help get her on to the jet. She's freezing." Bucky nodded and stood, your arms dangled and Nat tucked them in. "Hurry."

The two scrambled onto the jet and started the engines. Nat sitting solo up in the pilot's chair. "Steve hey, we found someone. Gonna bring them in, will probably need a doctor." Bucky stared at you in his arms, pulling his jacket over you. He sat next to the heater and you leaned in to him. Your cheeks were hot and red against him. Nat looked back, "Won't be a long one. Who is she?" Shaking his head he replied, "I don't know. But she smells. Weird." Her eye brows shot up in surprise and turned around. "Well either way the doc needs to check her out."

Banner readied supplies for the visitor they were bringing in. They didn't say what was wrong but he had a little of everything. The jet had landed and Barnes came storming through. "She's been freezing too long. Also, she smells...wrong." Banner started an IV and placed warm blankets onto her body. He brushed back her matted hair and put a monitor on her neck. Bucky helped him put her under the scanner and Banner waited at the computer. Staring at the screen. "Well, it looks like she is fine, but there is something weird. Her stomach has something I've never seen. Did she have any supplies on her?" Nat handed the satchel over to Bruce and strode off. Under the microscope, Banner examined the herbs you had collected.

"Interesting. " he switched to a higher power and looked closer. "I've never seen plants like this mixed together." The men were pulled away, when you rolled over. Warmth surrounded you for the first time, for months it seemed. Your eyes watered and opened. Terrified what you would see. White lights and grey tables surrounded you. A wire stuck inside of you. You breath heavily and throw up crying. Sides aching, head hurting.

"It's okay! My name is Bruce. Don't worry about that alright. Can you tell me your name?" A small beta walked towards you, brown hair and glasses. Typical stature and gentle hands. You shook your head and caught eyes with the alpha. His eyes caught yours and he sauntered over. "Who are you?" Bruce cleaned the puke and went to the microscope once again. "Buck, I think I figured it out." He walked over to meet back with the doctor. A loud growl and anger filled the air. Your heart rate spiked and the alpha came face to face with you. "Why the hell did you do that to yourself, Omega?" Fuck.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe for the moment, we get to know reader more.

The alpha raged around you when Natasha entered, drawing his attention away. The two arguing in the corner as Bruce helped dress you. You couldn’t help the fact that your body was shaking. The a.i. called overhead and the two left you in the care of Bruce. After a deep clean shower and bath, you met with him for lunch in the common area. 

“So what do you think so far?” Bruce leaned in, chewing some kind of wrap. Picking around the rice you shrug your shoulders, looking around. “Seems like a lot of alphas for one place. I don’t know how it’s standing with so few Omegas.” He smiled and continued on. “They’re around, they usually give the newcomers their own space. They’re just nervous about new megas coming in and possibly stealing away their mate.” You turn your eyes towards him and quirk your head to the side. “Seems like you know someone who already feels that way.” A red crept to the dr’s skin and he dropped his head. “Yeah she doesn’t want me telling though. I know she’s just anxious, her pups are due soon.”

You nod, remembering how pent up your sister was when she was due to give birth. “So, do I stay here or can I leave?” The question threw Bruce off and he stuttered, “well because you were found at an old Hydra base, you have to stay for awhile. BUT! We’ll make it comfortable and you’ll have your own room. Privacy.” Chewing some chicken you look down thinking about your choices. “And my medicine? Will you give it back?” Before Bruce could answer, a cocky alpha walked by and tried to get your attention. 

“Leave her alone recruit.” Bucky appeared from the corner and rounded the table, coming between you and the young man. “I need to speak with you, now.” Annoyed at him, you question and challenge. “Well, I’m not done eating yet and the last thing I had to eat was some candy from that shit can of a building.” His large hand scooped up your tray and he grabbed your arm with the other. Surprisingly gentle you hummed to yourself. 

The conference room held three other people, an assistant and of course the a.i. that was everywhere. That thought creeped you out. But you sat and started finishing your lunch, content with being in the room with way too many alphas. The woman, Nat as Bruce described, leaned over towards you. “So, why hide who you are?” The annoyance was clear on her face and you hide yours, stuffing it with chicken. “Answer the question omega.” 

You huffed and rolled your eyes, taking your time. “Well, my mother has always helped me with it. She said it was important to hide.” Another mouthful and the annoyance steaming from the Alphas made you smirk. With a stare from the blonde one, you continue. “My father is an alpha, my mother an alpha. I’m not supposed to be an omega but I am.” Nat smiled and shook her head. “Not the first time someone lied about pups being theirs sweetheart.”

Staring at her you pull your sleeve up revealing a slightly raised tan mark. “My father has a matching mark and I have a twin.” Glaring, you go back to your food and try to ignore the voices around you. A soft hand traced your mark but you didn’t flinch away. “Well we’d like to know why you were at that base.” You mumble and get up to leave. A hard chest blocked you in and your eyes met the blue orbs staring down at you. “Fine, my sister found out and tried to kill me. Happy?” His arm wrapped around you for a moment before retreating. 

Bruce lead you to your room and you stared in awe. A kitchenette was off to the side and a huge tub filled the bathroom. “I’ll let you have some privacy.” With him leaving you explore. Feeling the cushions on the bed, you pull at the plush comforter. The corner had a nook perfect enough for a nest. The curtains were pulled down and added in, the crushed velvet a favorite color of yours. Falling in, you sigh and stare at the moving fan. The movement lulled you to sleep.

A rough howl woke you and you stumbled to your feet. “Y/n, stay in your room.” The voice was too quiet and your heartbeat echoed in your ears. Your birthmark felt hot and you scratched at it. She’s near. The power flickered and you peaked around the door frame. Flashing exit signs caught your attention and you make a break for it.

The rain poured and soaked you to the bone instantly. The loud thunder shook the air around you. You could smell the adrenaline rolling off of the alphas and you run for the tree line. Crying, you scent an alpha near you and pick up the pace. The anxiety blinding you, you fall over the roots of a white oak tree. “Hello sister.” She towered over you, blood shining between her teeth.

Before she could come closer, Bucky came between you two and snarled at her. Baring his teeth he stands his ground until backup arrived. “You need to leave.” Steve came beside Bucky.“Not until she dies. I don’t need some bastard trying to claim our pack.” Clenching your jaw you lean into Bucky. “You can have that damned pack, I’ll find a new one!” Your voice shook as you shouted. Older members of the pack surrounded your sister, all looking to her for an answer. “Only if you’re claimed. Otherwise, we won’t stop hunting you.”

As they slipped away, the anxiety and rush overwhelmed you and you fell hard into Bucky. Passed out , Bucky carried you back to the compound and brought you back to your room. He tried to wake you up instead of going near your nest, but you wouldn’t budge. Slowly, he moved you into it and covered you. As he leaned down, your scent rouse something in him. Something that had been asleep for decades. He left quickly and you woke up alone and in the dark. 

“What the fuck ” you mumble. Peeling your wet clothes from your body, you jump into a shower to warm yourself. Sweats and your hair braided, you leave to find out what happened after. The confrontation still had you on edge. “Hey guys.” A few members of the team sat around the table eating pasta. “Hungry? I made way too much pasta, mom’s recipe.” Sam offered you a bowl and you gladly took it, sitting next to Nat. “So, how’d I get back to my room? Did they actually leave?” 

Nat grinned and answered, “ Yep. Shouldn’t have to deal with your old pack anymore. Besides we could use some help around here if you’re up for it. Bucky caught you when you passed out and took you up to your room.” Thinking it over you agree to staying, “as long as I’m not a burden.” Nat hugged you and left to go train. Steve still sat waiting for you to finish. “Damn this is so good.” “Language. ” Your eyes met Steve’s and you burst into a fit of laughter.

“What’s the commotion?” A sweaty Bucky entered and grabbed water bottles from the freezer. You would’ve answered if you weren’t currently choking on pasta, so Steve rolled his eyes and put away his plate. A curious face from Bucky and you were finally breathing again. “Man, is he always so serious?” A smirk spread across his face and he nodded. “Always.” He leaned back and chugged the ice cold water. The droplets of sweat shined against his skin and you felt yourself staring.

“Are you okay?” Bucky raised an eyebrow and you pulled yourself together. “Yeah I’m fine, I’ll see you later.” You stood, spilling your drink and sighed. Bucky grabbed a towel and went to lean down just as you did. Heads smacking together, you both grimace and laugh. Looking at his smile, you notice his eyes. “You smell good omega.” A shiver ran down your spine and you stood, still holding the towel. “Uh thanks. I need to go.” 

Almost running, you find your room and strip. Slick ran down your thighs and you growled. “Fuck!” It had been forever since you’ve had a heat and now without medicine you trembled. The pain already radiating in your stomach. “Friday? Can you get Dr. Banner for me?” You didn’t hear the a.i. answer, you were crumpled on the floor.

Bucky smelt you immediately and could hear you through your door. Instinct drove him to grab your door handle and turn. He saw you balled up and scooped you into his arms. “Alpha…” Before he could lay you down, Bruce walked in. A snarl ripped though Bucky’s throat and he cowered away closing the door behind him. His eyes were jet black. As he lays you down lightning strikes the building and the lights go out. 

Soft and wet kisses melted into your skin. You found yourself pressed against Bucky’s neck, scenting him. “Wanna knot you mega. Fill you up.” He groaned into you. Calloused hands pulled at your thighs and you opened for him, spreading wide. He nipped and sucked his way down to your core, pausing. The door lit on fire and you jerked up, covering yourself. “Thor?”


End file.
